Plans
by fall-in-a-well
Summary: Nico and Grover get into some minor problems and Percy and Annabeth have to go help them out.  I dont if the title goes with the story but oh well


**I dont own pjo**

Percys Pov

Annabeth and me were walking home when my phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Percy its Grover do you think you can come get us."

"Why i thought you guys were gonna stay out until the sun came up."Annabeth laughed remembering Nico and Grover bragging to Percy about going out and drinking like "real men".

"Dude this is serious Nico is gonna get us killed. We were playing pool with these guys and Nico tried to get away after the guys won so he wouldnt have to pay. We bet like 30 bucks on the game cause Nico said that they probably sucked and it doesnt matter just get here before were dead!" He hung up.

"Are we going to have to save your idiot friends from their death?" Annabeth asked trying not to laugh.

"I dont know. I had something to do with my girlfriend but i cant decide if i want to save my friends or spend the night with her."

She laughed and kissed me. When she pulled away I looked at her gray eyes and tried not laugh.

"What?" she said looking puzzled.

"That made me want to go and save them even less."

She laughed and grabbed my hand pulling me down the street.

When we got to the club they said they were going to I was a little weirded out. It had women in tight clothing and some in very little clothing. Dozens of drunk men were all over them. I heard Annabeth sigh.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"If there not dead already Juniper might kill them both and I might help her." I laughed.

We walked through the crowd looking for them. It wasnt until we had been there for ten mintues did i notice a back door with a lighted sign of a pool table hanging above it. I pulled Annabeth to the door and when we got in there I noticed the room was less crowded. It had six pool tables and a bar in the back of the room. There was smoke in the air and everyone seemed to be having some sort of drink.

"Percy!" Grover was standing in the back with two guys holding a guy upside down shaking him trying to get his money to fall out. The two guys turned around and droped the guy and that when i realized it was and Grover went to help him up.

One of them was tall and buff with a car on his neck. The other one was a a little bit taller but not as muscular. They both had on leather jackets and one had sunglasses covering his eyes.

The taller of the two stepped forward. "This drunk fellow owes us some money and he's gonna give it to us try and step in and you'll end up worse then him."

I nodded at him and walked over to Nico. "Where's your wallet." He pulled his wallet out of his pocket and handed it to me. I opened it and the only thing in there was and old coupon for donuts. I tossed it back at him and pulled out my wallet and grabbed 30 dollars and handed it to them.

"You most be one hell of a friend to be paying this idiots bill." said one of them.

I sat down on a bar stool and watched them walk away. Then before opening the door the one with suhnglasses turned around.

He looked over at Annabeth. "Blondie if you want to hang out with a real man and not this scum. I'll be outside."

Grovers mouth dropped and I looked over at Annabeth who was turning red from anger. "You want me to deal with this or do u want to handle it."

"I got this Percy." She leaned Nico onto Grover and walked over to the guy.

'If you need me im right here." I said laughing.

"Sending the girl to deal with me what kinda man are-" He didnt get any farther Annabeth knocked him onto the ground. She kicked at his nose and watched as it started to bleed.

Grover looked over at me "I dont think Annabeth will ever really need your help." We both started laughing.

We got out of the club and got a taxi for Nico and Grover.

"Grover when he wakes up tell him he owes me thirty bucks." He nodded and got in the taxi.

I grabbed Annabeths hand and we started walking home.

"So are your plans ruined seaweed brain." she asked as we walked into the lobby of are apartment.

I shrugged. " There were never any plans i just wanted an excuse not to go to the club."

We started laughing and random people were staring at us but i didnt mind. When we stopped laughing she wrapped her hand around my neck and kissed didnt pull up for a few minutes but when we did i had a goofy grin on my face.

"I have plans now." I picked her up bridal style and carried her into the elevator.


End file.
